


You Love Me

by clanci_boi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, GOD THIS IS SO SOFT IM SORRY, M/M, Masturbation, Milk is insecure and also incredibly gay, This is mega specific to my own personal kinks im so sorry, Yam is a MASSIVE dick smetimes, actually that is a lie. i am not sorry for writing the most self indulgent fic in existence, also no beta i still have a bit of dignity and dont want my friends to see this, blow me xoxo, but he is Milk's massive dick and theyre in love actually, i cannot express to you the emotions i am feeling rn, there is so much fluff its sickening, this fic is self care ;3, what to tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clanci_boi/pseuds/clanci_boi
Summary: Stupid yammilk fic that was originally supposed to be short but ended up being 4k almost 5k words. They r in love <3
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up gamers today I offer you this. I havent written a fanfic since the 7th grade. Its been years. Please forgive any sus writing ówò  
> PS this is gonna be SO self indulgent it's actually embarrassing.  
> Its called self care, babe <3
> 
> edit: oh poggers over 500 hits and 50 kudos. Good to know the people are horny. Cheers, mates.

Milk felt weird. He had been traveling with Yam for a good while now, but as of late he had found himself, admittedly, completely smitten by his companion. It had just started out as staring a bit more than he intended to, but it slowly evolved into Yam being the only thing the paladin ever thought about. When he wasn't with Yam, he was thinking about him. Milk hadn't even realized how deep he was in his own head until it was far too late to pull himself back out. He had fallen head over heels for Yam, and he had no clue what to do.

It was a cool, summer night. Large trees surrounded a small clearing with a nearly extinguished campfire in the center, and two men lay nearby. Milk slept in a soft patch of grass under the starlit night sky. Early on he had insisted on pitching tents, but Yam vehemently refused (something about how it made him look 'WEAK'), and the paladin decided not to leave him outside alone. In the end, sleeping under an open sky became the norm.

Milk was sleeping comfortably when he found himself waking up suddenly, without much in the way of an explanation. Bleary eyed, he looked up at the dark sky, barely making out the stars. As he came to, he slowly began to register his surroundings, as well as how weird he felt. He was warm, uncomfortably so, and his pants felt tight. He sighed, closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep.

Wait, his pants?

He abruptly sat up, suddenly feeling very awake.

No. Oh dear gods. It couldn't be. Dreams had become a common occurrence, but it was never like this. He had spent years suppressing those thoughts and impulses, but Yam did all these things to him he had control over.

Milk hesitantly looked down, only to find a bulge between his legs. Dangit. It had been a very long time since he last had to deal with any form of sexual desire, and, much like many other parts of his life currently, he honestly didn't know what to do.

After a long moment of contemplation, he slowly reached down and gingerly touched himself through the fabric. One self indulgent moment wouldn't do any harm, right? Right. Maybe.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he began to rub himself. He let out a few more sweet sounds, before stopping briefly to awkwardly shuffle to pull his pants down just enough to expose his erection.

With a bit of hesitation, he timidly began to stroke himself. Laying back down, Milk closed his eyes and gradually started to quicken his pace as he lost himself in the pleasure. He used his free hand to cover his mouth in a poor attempt to silence the moans of pleasure he couldn't keep in. Gods, he was already so close.

As he got closer to his climax, his body began to feel warm and his face burned. He felt like heaven. "Yam…" Milk moaned between his fingers as he came. His voice was a bit louder than he meant it to be, but what did he care? He rode out the high for as long as he could with laboured breath.

After waiting a moment to come down from cloud nine, the paladin shakily sat up, running his fingers through his curly hair. He adjusted his pants, before noticing he had gotten cum on his undershirt. "Dangit," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the bottom hem to get a better look at the mess he had made. Hey, at least his clothes were white.

That was when he heard a snicker from across the leftover embers. His eyes immediately shot up only to find a figure sitting aways from him. The last person he wanted to see at the moment awake- Yam. Instinctively, he pulled his shirt down, trying to pretend nothing had happened, but he already knew full well it was too late.

"W-what are you doing up?" Milk stuttered, face red as cherries. A nervous laugh slipped out.

"You're pretty loud, y'know," Yam gibed. A taunting grin plastered on his face.

"Ha-how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"I- ah-..." He didn't know what else to say, and just stared for a moment before speaking again. "Sorry for waking you-! You-you can go back to sleep now. Uh, please!" This was a mistake. Milk didn't have a good view of Yam in the dim light, but he could only imagine how disgusted he must be. Hell, he was disgusted with himself. He had been disgusted with himself. His feelings for Yam weren't wrong, were they? Were they? He was a holy warrior meant to represent good, who wasn't supposed to get distracted by things such as lust or love, but he had. And now Yam, more likely than not, knew. Gods, he probably thought he was disgusting. He shouldn't have slipped up like this. He shouldn't have these feelings. He shouldn't-

A kiss. A kiss softer than Milk could have ever imagined. Amidst his haze of self doubt and hate, Yam had moved across the embers separating the two, and he had kissed him.

After a long moment, the barbarian pulled away and looked him in the eyes. They were close enough now that Milk could see his companion's expression. Yam looked soft. He was normally so intimidating and angry, but now he looked soft- vulnerable, almost. Milk hadn't realized he had started crying until then. The cold tears felt strange on his heated face.

They sat in silence for a long moment, just staring, until Milk let out a weak laugh. "Sorry," he said with a small smile as he wiped away the wet lines tears had drawn down his face. "It's just- I've felt...things? Stuff...things and stuff for awhile, and... I- heh- think I love you."

The bluntness of his statement took Yam back a bit. He was quiet, only staring down at Milk, flustered. The lack of a response caused the paladin's smile to falter, already feeling regret in saying anything. That was when, without saying a word, Yam kissed him again.

It was surprising the first time, and it wasn't any less the next. Milk sat in shock for a moment, slowly processing what was happening, before closing his eyes and melting into the other's embrace. Yam wrapped his arms around his partner's waste, pulling him onto his lap, and Milk responded by putting his own arms around the other. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

They sat like that for a time, not moving any further, until Milk pulled away. He breathlessly laughed, moving to hide his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Somethin' wrong?" Yam asked, resting his own head on Milk's.

"I- aha- I haven't done this before…" He hugged Yam tighter, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was.

Yam leaned back to look at Milk's face with a cocked eyebrow, then asked, "That it?"

A quiet nod came from the paladin, who averted his gaze as his face burned. "Mhm.."

"Want me to make it easy for you?" he offered, sighing.

Another nod.

Yam breathed out a laugh. "You're a real pain sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey, be nice," Milk snapped, pouting.

"Mm....nah." Yam gave a stupid grin that almost immediately disarmed the other. He planted a soft kiss on Milk's jaw, "Too fun teasing you."

All the paladin could do was close his eyes and gently laugh. "Jerk." He instinctively tilted his head to the side for more access.

"Brat," the other chuckled, before moving further down, kissing and sucking on his pale flesh, leaving a trail of hickies up his shoulder and neck. His hands traveled to the other's hips, slipping up his undershirt and tenderly rubbing his sides. A shaky breath escaped Milk's lips.

Yam stopped for a moment, and, without moving away, he asked, "You like this?"

"M-mhm…" was all Milk could manage, too flustered to give much of a response.

"Good." And, without another word, Yam began to create another hickie right under his jaw.

He eventually pulled away to get a better look at his partner. Milk was already a mess, face red with bruises starting to appear on his all down his neck. After a moment, the paladin realized Yam had stopped.

He stared at him with clouded eyes for a moment before asking, "Why'd you stop?"

"Just lookin' at ya," he teased. "Besides, you're pokin' me." He gestured with his head down.

"Hm?" It took a moment before he realized what Yam meant. He glanced between them, before looking back up and smiling. "Suppose I am."

"Want t' do somethin' about it?"

"If you would be so kind."

"Stop talkin' like such a fuckin' idiot," the barbarian groaned, trying to suppress a smile.

"And sound like you?" Yam picked him up and placed him back in the grass.

"Exactly. You sound like an annoying goody-goody when you say that kinda shit. Maybe because you are one." He gave Milk a quick kiss before gently pushing him back.

"Well- well you sound like a- uh...a brute! Because you are one!" The man sat up on his elbows, a dorky smile plastered on his face. He seemed very pleased with his response.

Yam rolled his eyes as he undid the other's pants. "Oh, shut up," he replied before beginning to pull them off.

"No thanks! I enjoy talking to you too much to do that," he retorted cheerfully.

The last part took him completely off guard. He sat shocked for a moment, before shaking it off and refocusing. "Up," Yam commanded. Milk complied, moving to help get the pants over his hips. After pulling them off completely, he moved down between the other's legs, and kissed his inner thigh while looking up at him. Milk let out a shaky breath, face red. "You really are a pain sometimes, y'know," Yam sighed.

"Oh quiet, you. You love me." He rolled his eyes with a small smile. Yet another line from Milk that snuck up on Yam and hit him like a freight train. Milk was absolutely right, but you can't just say it like that, dammit! He tried to distract himself from how embarrassed he had become by kissing his inner thigh again. Milk softly moaned, encouraging Yam to continue, leaving more bruises in his wake, while completely neglecting his partner's erection.

"Yam…" Milk pleaded, shifting forward. Yam didn't reply, only licking up his leg before nipping at the sensitive flesh. He looked up, flashing a devilish grin before slowly moving back down, making eye contact the entire time. "Please…"

The barbarian rested his head on Milk's thigh and huffed. "Ugh, fine," he relented, kissing the head. "Since you asked oh so nicely." He wrapped his arms around Milk's hips and pulled him closer, licking from base to tip before taking him in purposely and painfully slow. He eventually started to bob his head, gradually upping his speed. The other sighed, finally finding relief.

He watched Yam until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and gave in to the pleasure. He felt so much more sensitive the second time. The paladin's arms fell out from under him, collapsing into the grass as a melody of moans escaped his lips. His mouth around him was going to drive him mad.

His moans grew louder and anything he said became incomprehensible gibberish. He could feel a knot building in his stomach the longer they went until he felt like he was about to burst.

"I- Y-Yam I- I feel--" he thrust up as much as he could with Yam holding him down, cuming hard in the back of his throat. His chest was heavy, but his head felt light as he laid in ecstasy. It wasn't as satisfying as before, but he still felt heavenly. The other came off, staying there when Milk sat back up on his elbows, shaking and staring down.

"You look..so pretty…." he mumbled, reaching down and caressing the other's cheek. His face was red and his eyes were heavily lidded as he admired Yam. "Pretty……" he repeated.

The other got up and crawled on top of him, reaching out both his hands to hold Milk's face. He could feel Yam's own erection against his stomach, but just looked into his eyes for what felt like a perfect eternity.

That was when Yam got close enough to kiss him, leaning in, before he reached into the corners of his partner's lips and forced his jaw open. He stuck his tongue out and let the paladin's own cum drip into his mouth, before giving a mean grin. When Milk registered the disgustingly salty taste, he shot up and pushed Yam away, immediately spitting it out on the grass next to him.

After getting most of the taste out of his mouth, the paladin turned back to look at Yam. "You're mean!" he snapped, sounding genuinely hurt.

"You taste gross," he complained back, wiping his lips.

Milk began to tear up, starting to question what this was to the other. He felt...betrayed? He had just revealed the most vulnerable side of him to the other and he did this. Was this just an excuse to screw with him? Another attempt to get him to stop following him around? He began to doubt Yam's intentions, and it hurt.

Noticing, Yam immediately softened and leaned forward to kiss Milk. Before he could, however, the paladin moved away, giving him a dirty look.

He sighed, just looking at the other before eventually speaking. "I'm just fucking with you, I swear," he said with about as much earnest he could muster. He went again to kiss him, this time being allowed to. "I do too."

"You do too what?" Milk asked dubiously.

"I L-" -he cleared his throat- "I L- I- FUCK!" he snapped at himself. "I DO TOO, OKAY?! SHIT."

The paladin stared in shock at him for a moment, before beginning to chuckle and wiped away one of the tears that had been welling up. "I love you," he spoke softly.

"I...do too……" Yam sat back, refusing to look at Milk, more flustered than Milk had ever seen him before.

He laughed again, repeating himself. "I love you."

"I- you can't make me say it!" He folded his arms stubbornly.

"I know." Milk had a huge smile on his face, and he reached out to hug his companion. It was so tight that it pinned the other's arms to his body. "Just wanted to say it twice…" He eventually let go, looking happily at a very flustered Yam.

He still refused to look at Milk, staring at the ground before shifting awkwardly and groaning. He said something under his breath, barely audible.

"Hm? I couldn't hear you."

He grumbled again, his words melting into one another.

"Use your words, Yam."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, FUCK!" he snapped. "Now can you fucking help me with this stupid fucking hard-on your stupid fucking cute fucking moans gave me?" Yam covered his reddened face, groaning once more, breathing out a quiet 'fucker'.

"Language!"

"English, asshole." Yam rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant!"

"Dammit, fine. Can you PLEASE fucking help me out here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing to himself.

"Not much of an improvement, buut..I'd be happy to!" Milk giggled, pulling Yam's hand away from his face and placing a soft kiss on his lips. After pulling away, the paladin brought the hand he held up to his face and leaned into it, giving a warm smile.

Yam stared at the other, completely smitten. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had reached his other hand up to the paladin's face and pulled him forward into a kiss. The suddenness of it took Milk off guard, it taking a moment for him to process things and kiss back. The barbarian gently bit his bottom lip as an invitation to move further, and, without thinking, Milk took it. Yam tried his best to guide the other through the motions, making sure he could keep up despite his inexperience. They continued like that until they found a rhythm. Without breaking apart, Yam searched for one of the other's hands, guiding it down to his belt. Milk understood what to do and undid it. The paladin slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around his erection, making the other moan into the kiss. He shuffled to unbutton his pants and push them down a bit, freeing both the other's hand and his cock to the cool night air. Milk stroked him a few times as Yam brought his hands back up to cup his partner's face.

They continued like that for another moment before the barbarian pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Oh my fucking gods." His breath was heavy. "Milk, oh gods, please let me fuck you. I-," he was cut off by a quick kiss from his companion.

"You sound like an idiot," he teased, giving a soft smile.

"YOU sound like an idiot," he grumbled.

"I might, but you love me anyways."

"Shut up…"

"No thank you!" Milk chuckled.

Yam was silent for a moment. "Ugh...so is that a yes or what?"

"Of course." He laughed again.

Yam refused to look at him, staring at the ground with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The paladin leaned forward and kissed the other once more, letting things quickly move back to where they were before. The barbarian seemed to completely melt at that point, wrapping his arms around the other's waste and pulling him onto his lap.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, until Yam seemed to remember something. He sat up straight and brought his hand up and pressed two fingers to Milk's lips. "Suck," he was trying to sound dominant, but barely missed the mark, and ended up sounding like a dork. The paladin giggled, but did as he was told anyways, taking the digits into his mouth. He reached up and held his wrist as he ran his tongue around and between the other's fingers. 'Fuck…' Yam breathed out, watching completely mesmerized by the other.

Coming back to reality, he pulled his hand away bringing his wet fingers down and behind to Milk's ass. He gently massaged his hole with the lubricated digits before slipping one in. Milk gasped and hugged Yam tightly, hiding his face. The other laughed softly, pumping his hand a few times before inserting the other finger.

"Oh gods," he breathed.

"You alright?" Yam stopped.

Milk just made a small nod while continuing to hide his face and gave a quiet 'mhm'.

"If you stop liking it, I stop doing it, alright? Just tell me..."

He gave another sound of understanding. The response made Yam feel comfortable to continue, as he began to move his hand once more, fingering his partner. Milk eventually relaxed, loosening up to where his arms weakly hung over his shoulders. They continued like this until Yam felt the paladin was ready, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the grass. Milk leaned back to look at him with lidded eyes, face glowing. The barbarian softly kissed his cheek before spitting into his hand and stroking his member to prepare himself the best he could with what they had. Not the most graceful of action, Milk had to admit.

Yam grabbed his partner's hips, guiding him to his cock. "This'll probably feel like shit at first," he admitted. "Don't got much to work with…" He slowly sat the other down on himself. The paladin winced and tensed up, squeezing his eyes shut. "Relax," Yam soothed, rubbing his back and waiting until the other seemed ready to continue. He brought him all the way down before asking, "You alright?"

Milk nodded, trying his best to relax his body.

The other waited again for him to settle before asking, "Better?"

He wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face once more, eventually mumbling, mostly to himself, "Big………"

Yam continued rubbing his back. "It gets better, I swear."

"Okay…" they sat like that for a moment longer before Milk finally sat back and said, "Ready……"

"You sure?" A nod from the other. "Alright…" He slowly began to guide the other up, careful to pace themselves, continuing to guide him until the paladin seemed mostly self sufficient. Yam was finally left able to focus on himself. Milk slowly bounced on his lap, gradually speeding up as he became more confident in his actions, relaxing his grip as well. The barbarian let out a low moan, leaning back on his hands and looking at his other as he moved on beat with his own pounding heart.

"I think I finally know what you meant when you called me pretty…" Yam chuckled softly.

Milk looked up at him and smiled. "Mhm!" That was when he sharply inhaled and slowed down.

"Are you alright-?"

"Mhm..." he mumbled before speeding up again. He found himself hitting the same spot once more, letting out a strained moan.

Yam chuckled to himself. He watched for a bit, enjoying both his own pleasure and the pleasure received by his companion, before getting off his hands. He brought them to Milk's hips to hold him in place, thrusting several times into him, getting progressively more overwhelmed moans out of the paladin. "Cute…" he mumbled.

Milk could barely keep his eyes open, but gazed lovingly at his partner and gave a weak smile nonetheless. The look he gave made Yam's heart skip a beat.

"Fuck," he groaned, feeling himself nearing his climax. He sped up, thrusting harder into the man on top of him.

Milk's moans became louder and more laboured and his words muddied until he could hardly speak. His partner's name was about the only thing he could say. "Yam-ah! Yam! Yam- Oh gods, Yam-!" he kept repeating. The way he said his name was driving the other crazy, and only served to encourage him to speed up.

He hit his climax, thrusting up hard into the other and cumming deep inside him with a grunt. He rode out his orgasm, holding his other down until he finished.

Milk began to stroke himself quickly, trying to finish himself off as well. "Fuck," he moaned, cumming on the other's chest. His breathing was heavy as he basked in afterglow brighter than the moon. He came back to reality when he felt Yam shifting awkwardly under him. "Oh...heh…" he moved off of him and sat to the side.

Yam just stared at him with a look of shock on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Milk asked, genuinely concerned.

That's when he cracked a smile and snorted. "You just...you just said… did you just-? You did, didn't you?"

"I did what? What did I do??" His face became heated, thinking he did something wrong.

"F…" He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK," he parroted while rebuckling his belt. "Doesn't sound right comin' from you."

"What doesn't-..?" He realized. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did-!"

"You must've heard me wrong!" he snapped, turning away and folding his arms over his chest with a huff.

Yam mocked thinking for a moment before saying, "No, I'm sure I heard you right."

He turned back and pointed a finger at his chest and said, "You didn't hear anything!" before turning away once more.

"Fine, fine. Jesus…" He sighed and put his hand on Milk's shoulder. "You know I'm just fucking with you." The other softened and looked back at Yam. "C'mere…" 

They moved to kiss, but before their lips met, Yam shoved two fingers covered in the paladin's own cum into his mouth. "You got it on me, dipshit." A mean grin painted his face. "By the way, have fun cleaning my jizz out of your ass."

He choked on the other's fingers before he moved away and coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You really are mean!" the paladin snapped, pushing him back.

"Guilty as charged."

Before the other could say anything else, he reached forward and tightly hugged him, kissing him on the forehead. "But you love me." His smile softened. How could Milk stay mad at that face?

He sighed and wrapped his arms around the barbarian and hugged him back. "You've got a strong argument, Sir Yam..."

They kissed one last time before Yam let go. "Put your pants on, dumbass."

"Fine...jerk…"

"Dick."

"Brute."

"Brat."

"...you win." Milk found his bottoms and began to redress himself, yawning.

"I know."

Yam laid back in the grass, and stared at the night sky while resting his head in his hands. Milk eventually got down next to him and looked up, yawning again.

"Sunrise is in a couple hours. Sleep now or forever hold your peace," Yam warned with a chuckle before closing his eyes.

The paladin stretched. "Goodnight."

"Sleep. Now. Zip it."

"Meanie…"

The two laid quietly for some time, Yam trying to go back to sleep while Milk let his thoughts run wild inside his head.

"Hey, Yam?" The paladin interrupted the silence.

The other let out a long groan before asking, "What the hell is it?"

"I love you."

Yam didn't say anything for several seconds. "I…do too. Now shut it. If I don't get some shut-eye, you'll have hell to pay."

"Fine… Goodnight, Yam."

"...night."

\-----------

The next time Milk was woken up, he was being nudged by Yam, who sat bored to the side of him. The sky was already bright with a few clouds passing over head.

"Wake u~up," Yam groaned, continuing to push the paladin's shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez…" Milk rolled onto his side to face the other, wincing. His body ached.

"Fucking finally." Yam rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands. "Was getting bored of waiting for your annoying ass to wake up."

As he woke up, he began to recall the events of the previous night. At first the paladin thought it was a weird dream, but his body hurt. Putting two and two together, his face heated up and he stared up at the other with wide eyes.

"Stop lookin' at me funny. It's rude," the barbarian said.

Milk snapped his gaze away, looking at the grass in front of him. "You're one to talk…" he mumbled.

Yam laughed loudly. "Shut up. Now get dressed, dumbass. I'm tired of sitting around."

Milk rolled over to face the other direction, wrapping his arms around his stomach and curling into a ball. "Don't wanna…" he groaned. "Hurty……"

"Not my fault. Hurry up."

"It is your fault… dummy…"

"Is it? I can't imagine why," Yam replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know exactly why." He rolled onto his back and sat up, stretching. He looked around for the rest of his clothing, crawling over once he had spotted the bright white against the deep green of grass.

He was pulling his tunic over his head when Yam chuckled. "Last night was fun," he said eventually. That got Milk to stop for a moment before he put his head through.

"Was it..?" He began to put his poncho on. A few bruises stuck out on his pale flesh above the neckline.

"Was it?"

"I...hm." Milk thought for a moment, putting a shoe on. He turned back to look at the other, face flushed. "I think it was…" he said slowly, smiling to himself. It was supposed to be wrong, he thinks, but nothing has ever felt more right.

They sat in content silence as Milk slipped his gloves on and placed his hat atop of his head. The paladin slowly stood up and stretched his whole body. His body still ached, but he was beginning to get used to it. He collected his mace and shield, as well as a few other belongings, before turning to the other, who had just been watching him.

"Ready!" He chirped. His words seemed to snap Yam out of a trance of sorts.

"Oh- right." He stood up and grabbed his own equipment quickly.

Milk stood at the edge of the clearing, waiting for Yam. They were side by side as they walked into the trees.

"Can we use tents tonight?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me gamers im rusty.  
> comments and kudos would be sexy af btw


End file.
